jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Carcharodontosaurus
was a genus in the family. It was a large carnivore that lived in Northern Africa in the Late Cretaceous Period, the same time and place as Spinosaurus. It was among the largest predatory dinosaurs (13.6 meters long), longer than Tyrannosaurus rex. In the game Jurassic Park: Explorer the following information is given about this creature: Native to Northern Africa, Carcharodontosaurus had an enormous jaw with long serrated teeth that were up to 8 inches long. Its long muscular legs might have allowed it to run at speeds of up to 20 miles/hour. Video games ''Warpath: Jurassic Park ''Carcharodontosaurus is a playable character in ''Warpath: Jurassic Park''. It's move pattern was the same as the Giganotosaurus and the Albertosaurus. The Carcharodontosaurus appears in the Jungle Basin. It comes in cinnamon, gold, and emerald. Carcharodonto jup-582.jpg|''Carcharodontosaurus'' from Warpath: Jurassic Park. ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''See Carcharodontosaurus/Operation Genesis Carcharodontosaurus is available in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a four-star large carnivore, albeit misspelled as "Carcharadontosaurus". They prefer open areas with water. Their coloration is a primary black coating while the underparts are grayish white, while their crests are a bright red. When hunting faster prey, it is known to wait in thick vegetation and attack in the form of ambushing prey. According to JP:OG it lives on Isla Sorna. In this game, it gets along well with its fellow four-star carcharodontosaurian close relative, Acrocanthosaurus. Other coincidences are also that the Acrocanthosaurus was once classified as an allosaurid, which are also close relatives to the Carcharodontosaurus which up to date is now classified as a super member of the family. In JP: OG it looks like a Giganotosaurus, but only because they are related. Acro and carcharo by blitzwing83-d46hcv3.jpg|An example screenshot of both Carcharo and Acro coexisting with one another. CharcharadontosaurusJPOG.jpg Charcadontosaurus.jpg 8768.png Carcharodontosaurus_Dinopedia.png 1422848236936.png ''Jurassic Park: Explorer ''Carcharodontosaurus is featured in the DVD game ''Jurassic Park: Explorer''. A player earns a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the earned dinosaur is a Carcharodontosaurus this video will be shown. The name is misspelled as Charchar''a''dontosaurus. CarcharodontosaurusExplorer.jpg|Carchar from the JP: Explorer DVD game. Screenshot-2019-02-22 01.07.24.png|Carcharodontosaurus in Jurassic Park: Explorer ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Carcharodontosaurus/Builder Carcharodontosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs on the iOS and Android application, ''Jurassic Park: Builder''. File:JPB_Carcha_lev1.png|Level 1 File:Carcharodontosaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Level 20 final_evolution_carcharodontosaurus.jpg|''Carcharodontosaurus'' final evolution in the battle arena. Carchodontorasaurus-Render.png Carcharodontosaurus.png Level_40_Carcharodontosaurus.png ''Jurassic World Evolution ''see Carcharodontosaurus/JW: E Carcharodontosaurus is an unlockable dinosaur in Jurassic World Evolution added in the Cretaceous dinosaur pack DLC released on December 13, 2018. Screenshot_2018-12-13_at_3.29.21_PM.png Screenshot_2018-12-13_at_3.29.25_PM.png Screenshot 2018-12-13 at 3.29.28 PM.png ss_01fff9fae3ada2ef25ae18606c4f4400ccfba5b0.600x338.jpg ss_7d67ddf5ae12429fbab986d7b8d553ed03747edf.600x338.jpg Books Jurassic park jurassic world guide carcharo by maastrichiangguy ddl96x3-pre.jpg Production and development In Warpath: Jurassic Park, designer Erik R. Kraber gave the Carcharodontosaurus sounds that consisted of animals that were physically built and powerful such as growls and howls of a Bengal Tiger. In Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis the roars of Carcharodontosaurus were more in lines of territorial sounds, which were made of screams from an aggressive African Elephant and its sinister hiss was made from sounds of crocodilians. In Jurassic World Evolution, the sounds of the Carcharodontosaurus were made from tigers, lions, elephants, and presumably inactive mechanical objects, judging one of its vocals. Navigation Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carcharodontosauridae Category:Dinosaurs of Africa Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1930s Category:Mid Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs